Game Boy Advance
| top_game = Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, 13 million combined | predecessor = Game Boy Color | successor = Game Boy Advance SP }}The is a handheld video game console. It is the successor to the original Game Boy and the Game Boy Color. It has a few notable design differences, including a screen that is wider than it is tall, as well as the screen being located between the buttons and not above them. Its accessories include the Game Boy Advance to Game Boy Cable and the Game Boy Advance to Game Boy Advance Cable, a light, and a Game Boy Advance to GameCube cable that allows the GBA to be used as a GameCube controller. The GBA was followed by the GBA SP, which included a flip screen and a built-in screen light, then by the Game Boy Micro. Other Models Game Boy Advance SP In early 2003, Nintendo introduced a new Game Boy Advance (model AGS-001), with an internal front-light that can be turned on or off, a rechargeable lithium ion battery, as well as a folding case approximately half the original size. It was designed to address some common complaints with the original Game Boy Advance which was criticized for being somewhat uncomfortable, especially due to an overly dark screen. The Game Boy Advance SP also came with a new and much brighter LCD screen for improved playability. Around the same time as the release of the Game Boy Micro, Nintendo released a new backlit version of the SP (model AGS-101) in North America (commonly referred to as the "GBA SP+"). The switch that controls the light now toggles between "normal" (which itself is already brighter than the original Game Boy Advance SP's screen), and "bright," an intense brightness level similar to an LCD television set. Game Boy Micro In September 2005, Nintendo released a second redesign of the Game Boy Advance. This model, dubbed the Game Boy Micro, is similar in style to the original Game Boy Advance's horizontal orientation, but is much smaller and sleeker. The Game Boy Micro also allows the user an ability to switch between several colored faceplates to allow customization, a feature which Nintendo advertised heavily around the Game Boy Micro's launch. Nintendo also hoped that this "fashion" feature will help target audiences outside of typical video game players, much like its new Wii. Unlike the previous Game Boy Advance models, Game Boy Micro is unable to support Game Boy and Game Boy Color titles. The Game Boy Micro did not make much of an impact in the video game market, as it was overshadowed by Nintendo's other portable, the Nintendo DS. e-Reader The e-Reader is a peripheral device for the Game Boy Advance. It contains an LED scanner that can scan e-Reader cards, paper cards with encoded data printed on them. The Samus's Suit card can be scanned to give the player a shirt based on the Power Suit in Animal Crossing. ''Metroid'' games ''Metroid'' games for the GBA *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Classic NES Series/Famicom Mini: Metroid'' (game can also be unlocked in Metroid: Zero Mission.) ''Metroid'' games playable through Game Boy backwards compatibility *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' ''Metroid'' cameos for the GBA *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' ''Metroid'' cameos playable through Game Boy backwards compatibility *''F-1 Race'' *''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' *''Wario Land II'' References ru:Game Boy Advance Category:GBA Category:Consoles